On National TV
by Icelilly
Summary: Wendy and Cartman are anchors for Channel 4 News. Cartman is supposed to be live covering the mayoral race but he's not. It appears Wendy is in for a big surprise when she finds out why. CANDY. Set when they're 30.


**A/N: Cheesy fic is cheesy. This was a gift for a friend who loves Candy. The fic set in the future where they're about 30 years old.

* * *

**  
"Wendy! You're on in 5 minutes!"  
"Okay! Thanks Kevin!"

I'm in my dressing room, the ladies finished doing my makeup.

"Thanks girls!" I smiled.  
"Anytime Wendy! Break a leg, like you always do!" One of the ladies said.

I smiled as I picked up my papers and exited the dressing room, waving good bye to the makeup girls. I walked the main hallway and into the main room where the set was located. Today was going to be a busy and long day.

Oh wait! I'm sorry. I didn't bring you up to speed. My name is Wendy Testaburger. I'm 29 going on 30 in a month and I'm a news anchor for Channel 4 News.

A lot has changed since we were kids. Because we're a small town, we all kinda stayed close to together yet we're all so far apart. Stan and Kyle came out to all of us back in high school. The two of them got engaged and married before they left for college. Stan was determined to get a scholarship to wherever Kyle was going so they could be together. They talked it over and decided to stay close to home by going to the University of Denver. Kyle's mother was furious over the decision but his father reassured her that as long as he went to college, regardless of the school's status, he would still get a lot of opportunities in life. Stan worked hard alongside him and both were able to get scholarships there. Although they were in different programs, they shared a dorm together. Both of them graduated with honours. Stan works as a geologist like his father while Kyle works as an anthropologist in the building next to Stan's. Kenny started up an adult store on the other side of town with Clyde. Craig and Tweek work together at Tweek Bros. Coffee after Tweek inherited the family business. Bebe wanted to make a name for herself and prove her mother wrong by going into law as well as Token. Token is one of the few us who lives outside of South Park. Jimmy became a successful comedian. Heidi and Annie made it big in singing and acting while Red became a model. Kevin works here as a director and cameraman with Butters. Both of them work together on the side as comic book artists and were working together to create a comic about our lives in South Park. And Cartman….

Well… he works here. With me. As my partner.

Yes, that's right. Me and Cartman work together as news anchors. And to the surprise of many, we're… umm… dating. It was pretty odd how it happened. He was practicing out to confess to me in his room and he didn't realize I was there when I came over to pick up a bunch of papers for our project. We both went to the University of Denver for Journalism and got jobs here as news anchors after Tom retired. I had the option of going to places like Yale but I wanted to stay close to home after my mother got cancer. It was difficult to go through school with my mother ill, but everyone was so supportful and I managed to graduate with honours.

Today is a big day for the town. Today is the last day for the mayoral race and everyone is casting their ballots tonight. Mayor McDaniels actually has competition this time around and people are predicting that she will leave office after over 30 years in the big chair. Believe it or not, Esther is one of the people leading the race. A bunch of the reporters were sent at the ballot stations across town. Normally, it's me and Cartman anchoring together during our newscasts but this time he was sent to the Mayor's office were all the candidates and their supporters were located.

"Wendy! You're on in 1 minute!" Kevin said.

I sat in my chair, papers laid out neatly on the desk. I wait the count down and the finger point for me to begin.

"Okay, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." And the point occurs. We're live.

"Good evening, I'm Wendy Testaburger. Tonight is a big night for South Park! We could be getting a new mayor after almost 30 years of the same administration. People were casting their ballots all across town today and change is in the air! Eric Cartman is at the mayor's office live right now where the party has already started despite the results not even being final yet. Eric? Can you tell our viewers what the atmosphere's like?"  
"It's certainly a party down here Wendy. Everyone partying it out like it's 1999 and hopes are high; regardless of which candidate you talk to."  
"Eric, have you been able to interview anyone when you got there?" I asked. Cartman appeared to have frozen up a bit.  
"In-interview? Oh um… no. I haven't. I actually just got here."  
"Oh, well do you think you can interview someone now that you're there?" I asked. He seemed to be nervous at this point.  
"Ah… no I don't think I can."  
I gave off a confused look, "What? Why not?"  
He was stuttering his words now, "I-I-I… um… Oh hell. Wendy, I have something to tell you."  
I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not at the mayor's office. I'm standing behind a green screen in the next room. The footage you saw was recorded two hours ago by Butters and Kevin."  
"What?" I angrily screamed.  
"But! It's for a good reason! There was something I wanted to say to you and to the public. South Park, there's something you all need to know. I, Eric Cartman, am in love with Wendy Testaburger and we have been dating for nearly 12 years. And there's something I want ask you and I want the whole town to hear your answer. Butters, can you pan out the camera please?"

Butters slowly panned the camera out. A white banner was rolled down from the top of the room. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.

"Wendy Testaburger, will you marry me?"

I was utterly speechless. I buried my face into my hands. The room was completely silent. I lifted my face. I had tears in my eyes but I smiled. I was filled with so much joy that no one could comprehend. I nodded straight into the camera.

"Oh Cartman, yes! I will!" I said. I ran off the set and into the next room. One of the cameramen followed me as I ran up to him, embracing each other. Applause had filled the room with a ton of cheers. I can finally say that being engaged gives off one hell of a fabulous feeling.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Please review if you can. Reviews make a writer happy~ But no flames! I already know how crappy this fic is.**


End file.
